This proposal requests partial support for the joint 2015 Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) and the 2015 Molecular Pharmacology Gordon Research Conference (GRC), to be held in Ventura, CA January 31-February 1 and February1-6, 2015, respectively. The broad and long-term goals of this conference are to inform and engage participants in discussions of recent discoveries and major questions regarding the molecular basis of drug action by integrating basic and translational research. The principal focus is on highlighting recent advances regarding molecular mechanisms and pathophysiological aspects of drug receptors in cell systems and animal models. The specific aims of these meetings will be to convene 50 and ~200 participants at the GRS and GRC, respectively; it is anticipated 9 will be discussion leaders and ~38 will be speakers. The focus of this GRS and GRC will be on G-protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs)--their structure, mechanisms of action, regulation and roles in various physiological and pathophysiological states highlighting roles in addiction. The two-day GRS program, directed at students and post-doctoral fellows, will precede the GRC, and will have a keynote address, two oral sessions and two poster sessions. The main GRC program will have a keynote address session to open the meeting, 7 scientific sessions and a closing plenary session that will focus on the topics indicated above. In addition to the oral presentations, ample opportunities for poster presentations will be provided; each participant who is not a speaker will be encouraged to present a poster. The significance of this application is that this GRS/GRC provides a unique opportunity for a broad range of scientists to synergize and enhance the pace of research on topics of major importance to both basic and clinical science. The health relatedness of this application and meeting is that GPCRs are the largest receptor family in the human genome and the most widely used targets for currently available drugs. Moreover, GPCRs play critical roles in aspects of pathogenesis and therapy of a large number of clinical disorders, including drug abuse and neuropsychiatric conditions. The anticipated outcome of this conference will be enhanced progress in those and other settings in which GPCRs and GPCR signaling have been implicated as important to physiology and pathophysiology.